<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 hearts 3 trials by Underwater69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876436">3 hearts 3 trials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69'>Underwater69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack steals the book from Dream and proceeds to use said book to traverse through the afterlife and save Tommy from his demons. </p><p> (Basically I made Schlatt, Wilbur, and Dream into terrifying monsters. Read more if interested!)</p><p>(This is also being made into a comic so follow my Instagram scythdragon1 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream and Tommyinnit, Jack Manifold &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was that one kid you could never forget. Poofy hair, blinding smile, and shocking electric blue eyes made him the brightest kid on the server. Sure he could be annoying as hell or brighten up your day by accidentally running into you.</p><p>The minute Jack learned about Tommy’s death he sat in silence. The youngest kid on the server was trapped with Dream for a whole week then beaten to death. So when Jack burned down the shitty house Tommy made he thought everything would feel better. </p><p>Fucking hell he was wrong. </p><p>The kid he and Niki planned to assassinate, murder for the wellbeing of the Smp died by the cold hands of their admin. Admins were supposed to protect, help the members of the server and Dream was using all of them in one big game of chess. </p><p>Overcome with rage Jack slammed his hand against the wall of Tommy’s hotel and let out a scream. No one stood in his way as he walked briskly to the prison and passed Sam who just nodded. </p><p>The heat of the lava was puny compared to the boiling rage Jack felt as he stared down the admins mask. The small obsidian cell was covered in blood that mixed with the purple liquid dripping from the walls and the ceiling. </p><p>“Why.” </p><p>“It was fun!” Dream said laughing as Jack punched him square in the face. Gritting his teeth he walked back onto the platform that slowly retracted backward. </p><p>“You deserve to rot for eternity.”</p><p>“I’m a god Jack! A FUCKING GOD YOU CAN”T TOUCH ME WITHOUT THE BOOK!” Jack smirked. </p><p>“This book?” Dream went still as he held up a glowing book inscribed with purple text. </p><p>He left the shreds of a man in the prison as he flipped through the book. Jack was lucky his old stealing methods still worked. Even against a madman.</p><p>“I’m gonna bring you back Tommy. Even if I die trying… It’s the least I can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHOOOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack poured over the book day and night trying to decipher the forgien language and came to the frustrating conclusion, he had no idea what the book was about except four words written in english in a small font. </p><p>Three deaths, three trials. </p><p>With a sigh he closed the book and leaned backward in his chair, staring at the ceiling and hoping that Tommy would rejoin at any minute. </p><p>“Hoping will get me nowhere.” Jack muttered as he walked outside into a raging storm. Barley three feet outside his house he could feel the hairs on his arm’s stand straight up. All Jack could feel was heat and a flash of pain as lightning shot down from the sky. </p><p>JackManifold was struck by lightning </p><p>Jack awoke in darkness. Faint whispers echoed all around causing him to stand quickly to his feet before a glowing white hole opened beneath him. He fell screaming onto his bed. </p><p>What the fuck happened? Jack thought wildly as he clutched the red blanket tightly and rolled off the bed. A low hum startled him and he glanced upward at the book that was now glowing a bright purple. </p><p>He hesitantly approached the table and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Three purple hearts flickered above the book and Jack watched in confusion as one vanished. With a choked breath he stumbled backward against the wall as a wave of realisation came crashing down. </p><p>“I have to give up all my cannon lives.” Jack whispered numbly, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor in a puddle. </p><p>“Who gives a fuck anyway.” Now filled with a rush of determination he clambered to his feet and rushed out the door into the raging storm. With a stack of dirt blocks in his hand Jack quickly towered upwards till his house was no bigger than a block. </p><p>With a small dirt platform to the side he crafted a bed and set his spawn before leaping off with no hesitation. </p><p>Jack barely felt his bones break upon impact and his glasses shatter against the ground. </p><p>Jack Manifold fell from a high place</p><p>A large flash of purple shattered the glass windows of his house as Jack was pulled under, back into the weird void. This time he paid no attention to the whispers that increased in volume and the inky black hands that reached forward from the never ending space. </p><p>With a grimace he kicked and stomped on the hands as the whispers grew louder. The white portal opened beneath him and Jack smiled as he fell. </p><p>For the second time Jack dove off the platform almost eagerly. A flash of guilt crossed his face as Sam tried to stop him by placing water as he shot downwards. He laughed as his face was crushed by the hard dirt, his glasses shattering into shards and cutting into his face with ease. </p><p>Sam stared down at Jack in shock whose body was twisted and contorted. With his face completely crushed and spine at a 90 degree angle Sam knew with dread that Jack was uttley, completely dead. </p><p>Many people around the SMP got pings on their communicators and had to choke back sobs. Niki and Puffy let out agonising screams while many tilted their heads toward the sky. </p><p>Dream sat in his cell with a snarl hidden behind his mask as he read Jack’s death message. </p><p>“That bastard is getting close.” he growled and rammed his hands against the hard obsidian in fury. </p><p>Jack woke in a dark room. With a groan he stood up and looked around, his red and blue glasses dangling from his ear as he walked forward. </p><p>¨The fuck?¨ he muttered as the walls melted away to reveal a long hallway with a dim light at the end. Jack let out a sigh but moved on toward the light. He jolted violently as a large white creature appeared from the shadows. </p><p>With his heart racing Jack clasped a clammy hand over his mouth and pressed his body tightly against the wall. The creature had thin limbs and lanky arms and towered over Jack. He barely breathed as the creature turned itś head to stare directly at him. </p><p>His stomach heaved slightly as the creature opened itś mouth that had rows of sharp teeth and a long tongue. The eyes were severely dispopurnate to the body by being the size of a thumb. With stark horror Jack realised the creature was blind and was relying on taste and hearing. </p><p>Satisfied the monster let out a low purr and turned around, heading back through the connected hallway. Jack strained his ears as the loud footsteps faded in the distance and he collapsed to the ground. </p><p>What the fuck was that?! Jack internally yelled as he wiped sweat off his brow and leaned against the wall for support. Still determined he continued on, glancing down the two hallways and quietly speed walking down the one the monster did not pass through. </p><p>His head whipped around as the crying of a child echoed through the maze along with a loud roar that shook his bones. </p><p>Having no choice Jack sprinted toward the loud roars as the light trembled above and shorted out causing the maze to fill with darkness. </p><p>¨This day sucks.¨ Jack muttered under his breath as the screams grew louder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: a ton of blood and gore in this one. Also jack is not always an asshole in fan fiction whoooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute he turned the corner Jack took in a sharp gasp. The hallway emptied  into a small room with multiple hallways that branched out from his view and smack dab in the middle of the room was Tommy, covered in blood and hanging from the smileys creatures hand.</p><p>With gritted teeth he sprinted forward, grabbing the back of Tommy´s shirt as he passed and carried the teen down another hallway. Halfway relieved that the kid was knocked out Jack ran faster as a loud roar echoed from behind him. </p><p>Careening past a corner Jack took a quick glance behind him. The Dream like creature was barreling down the hallway at an alarming speed and had its mouth open wide revealing rows of glistening sharp teeth. </p><p>Muttering a curse he spotted a small wooden door and frantically twisted the knob, pulling the door open with a creak and slamming it shut hastily. With a sinking feeling Jack gently rested Tommy against the wall of the small closet he trapped them in and jumped when Tommy groaned. </p><p>With the teen growing couscous Jack had no choice but to slap a hand over his mouth. </p><p>¨God help me, Tommy you better keep quiet.¨ Jack hissed softly as loud sniffing came from beyond the door. He crouched next to Tommy who was now wide awake and staring at the thin sliver of light with pure terror. </p><p>The small closet trembled as the creature retreated down the hallway and Jack let out a sigh of relief. He whirled around at the feeling of Tommy´s fingers clawing at his hand that was firmly held against his mouth.  </p><p>¨Holy shit sorry-!¨ Concern seeped into his features as Jack quickly removed his hand and Tommy let out a loud gasp, sinking to the floor. He waited as Tommy let out small coughs and rolled his eyes as the teen shot him a withering glare. </p><p>¨Why the fuck are you here?¨ Tommy rasped and stood up shakly, using the wall mainly for support as he rubbed his neck. Jack noted the blood stained clothes and the small cuts littering his body, along with the ugly purple and yellow bruises peeking out from under his shirt and blossoming on his neck. </p><p>¨I came to save your sorry ass!¨ Jack retorted angrily as Tommy stared down in shock. </p><p>¨Save me? You hate me Jack manifold!¨ Jack shook his head slowly and rose from the ground. In one sudden movement he grabbed the front of Tommy´s shirt and pinned him against the wall. </p><p>¨Look I stole Dream´s book and used up my canon lives to come and drag you out of hell.¨ Jack seethed in anger as he ranted softly, not noticing the terror that filled Tommy´s eyes until it was too late. </p><p>Jack hit the wall of the small closet with a thump as Tommy pushed him away and backed into a corner. Harsh words died on his lips as Jack took in the trembling form of the teen in confusion. </p><p>¨Don´t touch me.¨ Even more confused at Tommy's defensive behavior he took a step closer and Tommy let out a soft whimper before a torrent of words spilled from his lips. </p><p>Jack managed to get a string of words that sounded like Dream and stop. Annoyed that the teen was edging further and further in a full on panic attack Jack could only do one thing. </p><p>¨Hey Tommy, can you look at me?¨ Lowering his voice to a comforting tone Jack internally yelled curses as Tommy slowly raised his head to look at him with watery eyes. He took in a deep breath and pointed to his stomach. </p><p>¨What the fuck does that mean?¨ Tommy asked shaky before realisation flooded his eyes. Jack reached out a hand that Tommy noticeably flinched away from and took the teen´s wrist before placing the limp hand on his ribs. </p><p>¨Copy my breaths you dumbass.¨ Jack said softly as Tommy struggled to get his breathing under control. Once he wasn't panting for air Tommy retracted his hand and stared awkwardly at the ceiling. </p><p>¨So no thank you?¨ </p><p>¨Oh fuck off.¨ The closet was filled to the brim with awkward tension until Jack stood up and adjusted his glasses with a groan.</p><p>¨Come on lets leave.¨ Ignoring Tommy's grumbles Jack couldn't help but let the flicker of a smile trace his features as he pressed his ear against the door. Hearing no breathing or loud footsteps from the hallway Jack slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Taking small steps down the hallway and turning back to Tommy who peeked out with a nervous look. </p><p>¨Come on!¨ Tommy shot him a quick fuck you before running to his side and wincing. Both froze as the smell of rotting meat filled their noses and Tommy slowly looked up at the ceiling. Jack watched with a horrified look as Tommy´s face changed from nervousness to a look of pure terror. </p><p>Thick globs of spit dripped down and the air grew suffocating as they both stood like statues. A long tongue flipped lazaly through the air and Tommy let out a loud whimper as the leathery like appendage flicked at his neck. Jack couldn't help but feel a wave of pity as Tommy threaded his fingers into his hand and clutched at it like a life preserver. </p><p>Flicking his eyes upward, Jack almost melted into the floor at the large white beast hanging from the ceiling and licking at Tommy's neck in earnest, coating the teens neck with a mixture of blood and saliva. </p><p>In the back of his mind Jack wondered if the saliva was real and if it would infect the wound´s later on. He was pretty sure the sticky substance was real as a glob landed in his hair and Jack had the massive urge to wipe it off. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed Tommy slowly move his foot backwards and grimaced as it landed on a creaky floorboard. The creature let out a hiss that quickly changed into a roar and Jack screamed as the feeling of sharp knives blazed into his stomach and he wrapped an arm around his torso. </p><p>The distinct sound of someone screaming flooded his ears as Jack looked down in amazement and awe. Half of his chest was ripped out and he could see organs visible along with the pale white sheen of his ribs sticking out. Blood quickly gushed from the wound and onto the carpeted floor staining it red. </p><p>The loud screaming echoed in Jack's ear as he staggered against the wall. The blurry shape of Tommy came into view and Jack fell to the ground. The teens body was crushed by the monster's massive jaws that were closed tightly around the small torso and blood stained the red and white shirt and ratty jeans. </p><p>Jack was barely aware of Tommy´ś screams and extended a shaky hand, lightly brushing it against Tommy´s face as blood dribbled from his mouth. Black spots danced around his vision and darkness swallowed him whole. </p><p> </p><p>Jack woke with a start and quickly looked down at his uninjured stomach. No blood, scars, or even a bite mark was there. A flash of darkness covered his vision before the room came back into view. Now an exhausted Tommy sat at his side. </p><p>They both made eye contact and scooted away from each other. </p><p>¨What the fuck happened.¨ Tommy whispered in shock as he pulled up his shirt and patted his chest where the monster had bit him and tossed him into the wall like a ragdoll. </p><p>¨I have no fucking Idea.¨ Jack yelled not in anger but in shock as he stood and paced around as Tommy let out a groan. </p><p>A white heart appeared above his head and Jack looked at him in confusion before grinning as an identical heart flickered atop his head. </p><p>¨I think we passed the first trial!¨ </p><p>¨Speak english you dickhead!¨</p><p>¨You're gonna be the death of me Tommy<br/>.Literally!¨</p><p>¨That's not english!¨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Cannon and storyline for this is being yeeted out the window so if things don't make sense anymore I'm sorry :D)</p><p>TW: Fire, burning, you guessed it todays demon is Wilbur Soot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both jumped as an iron door shot up from the ground and opened with a creak. After an exchange of bored looks Jack took the lead and walked through the door, Tommy trailed after and it slammed shut behind them. </p><p>“Oh my god! What the-?” Tommy barely heard Jack as bright light filled his vision and momentarily blinded him. Pain flooded through his veins and he couldn't help but scream. It felt like his body was being crushed and hot fire licked at his flesh. </p><p>“Hey Tommy! Stop thrashing you moron I’m trying to help you!” Jack’s panicked voice cut through the bolts of pain and he shot up, almost throwing off Jack who was pinning him down on the hard concrete floor. </p><p>“Where the fuck are we?” Jack shrugged at his question but looked around and a grin slowly spread across his face. </p><p>“We’re home Tommy!” Pulled roughly to his feet and with a spinning headache Tommy glared at the older but his small smile was quickly gone as he looked up. </p><p>This, this was not home. His stomach sank at the sight of his blown up tent and the crumbling remains of logshire. He stumbled out of Jack’s grip as thunder went off in the distance and rain drops slowly fell from the sky. </p><p>“Tommy we need to take cover! It’s gonna rain!” Dazed Tommy followed Jack to the Christmas tree and sat underneath, learning his back against the hard bark as Jack sat next to him, close but not touching. </p><p>He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jack slowly fell asleep with a smile to the calm sound of rain and the crashing of waves. After a couple rocks from thunder Tommy was sure that nothing could wake the man and slowly rose. He walked down to the beach, not minding the pouring rain that soaked his clothes. </p><p>After finding a suitable spot to sit on the wet sand Tommy buried his head in his arms and sobbed. </p><p>“Why the fuck are we here? This can’t be real. We’re not even alive!” Unanswered questions spewed from his mouth as the flash of lighting caught his attention. </p><p>The glowing light didn’t vanish from a spot underwater and Tommy rubbed his eyes in confusion as the warm light moved closer from underneath the water. </p><p>Splashing and gurgling made him sit up straighter as the glowing blob turned into a tall figure that lunged, black claws dug into the wet sand that melted into twisted black lumps and heat emitted from the creature at an unbearable temperature. </p><p>Only a couple meters away Tommy could feel his clothes slowly start to dry and he scrambled to his feet as the thing moved closer. Black claws, red eyes, and an almost manic smile on what barely resembled a human face. </p><p>The creature looked like the twisted deformed version of a human if it was caught in a fire and had all of it’s skin burned off but the most horrifying thing was the large cut in the middle of the thing’s stomach that oozed what appeared to be lava. </p><p>“Wil-bu-r?” The creature cocked it’s head and almost looked confused before letting out a piercing shriek that made Tommy’s ears ring.</p><p>The heat grew more and more intense and Tommy tried to run away, his shoes slipping on the wet sand and gaining no distance from the creature who resembled Wilbur in the most horrifying way imaginable.</p><p>A clawed hand landed on his arm and he felt no pain until a burning sensation made him look down. The hand was melting his skin and Tommy felt his legs collapse underneath him as his body whiplashed and the pain came in at full force. </p><p> </p><p>Jack woke from a good sleep to the sound of lighting striking the ground and he immediately turned, wiping his eyes to find the missing body of Tommy. </p><p>He was already sprinting toward the beach as loud, almost inhuman screams pierced the air. But he was too late. Jack skidded to a halt and stared down in horror at the circle of melted sand where Tommy stood, one arm clawing in his direction and the other was pinned in the tight hold of a black figure holding Tommy up. </p><p>The boy’s face was twisted in a scream of pain and a grim smirk as the creature tightened it’s hold and Jack could barely hear the cracking of bones over the crashing of waves. Tommy was putting all weight on one leg as he was held up in a lopsided hug by Wilbur. The hazy form of Jack staring at him in shock and grief made him smile as the hot embrace dragged him under. </p><p> </p><p>Jack watched as Tommy’s body slowly crumbled to ash and blew away in the fierce winds and he walked forward to meet the creature. With a sickening realisation Jack connected the twisted smile and the sword mark on it’s stomach to the twisted form of Wilbur Soot.</p><p>The heat quickly grew unbearable but Jack let Wilbur wrap his smoking charred arms around him and he was encased in darkness. A white heart lit up, next to the other and Jack smiled, as another white heart popped up in the darkness next to him and Tommy sat up gasping for air. </p><p>“This whole revival thing is shit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jack couldn't agree more as another iron door emerged from the ground and they both sighed exasperatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>last chapter! I'm also making this into a comic so follow my instagram for updates :D </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/scythdragon1/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack glanced down at the shuddering form of Tommy who was scratching at his arms and watched in confusion as thin lines of blood slowly trickled down.</p><p>“You moron.” He said softly and pried the teen’s hands away as Tommy’s tear stained face looked up at him. </p><p>“Everything burns Jack! It hurts so much!” Jack jerked as a hazy image flashed across his mind of Tommy’s body covered in burns and his hand clawing at Jack in a desperate plea for help. </p><p>“Stop!” The order made Tommy blink in surprise and he slowly drew his blood stained fingers away from his arms. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” Tommy muttered. His gaze drifting to their hazy surroundings and Jack averted his concerned gaze to the podium covered in fog. The sun was hidden behind the screen of mist and cast a dark orange light around the clearing. </p><p>“This was where Schlatt was declared president right?” Jack asked as he walked forward, past the wooden seats and down the carpeted cobblestone path. </p><p>“Yeah, I wonder why we’re here.” Jack brushed off Tommy’s question and climbed up the stairs to the blackstone throne that sat in the middle of the podium. </p><p>“I’m king Tommy!” Jack yelled in glee as he sat on the throne and straightened his shirt before looking down with a glare. </p><p>“Go fetch me some food peasant!” Tommy rolled his eyes and snorted as Jack dissolved into uncontrollable laughter that rang out across the land. A pebble shifted near his foot and Tommy bent down to stare at the shaking rock. </p><p>Jack’s shout made his head shoot up as the ground twisted and churned underneath his feet and he stumbled backward away from the sinkhole as a pair of sharp horns pushed up from the ground followed by a pair of glaring gold eyes. </p><p>Frozen with fear Tommy’s legs trembled as the shape of a ram emerged from the widening hole. The gold eyes locked onto his electric blue and the ram charged. Instead of being impaled on it’s horns the beast opened its mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.</p><p>The knowing thought of what would happen didn’t calm Tommy down the slightest as the dirty white fur transformed into black and shadows burst from the ram’s back, transforming into spears that weaved through the air straight for him. </p><p>A flash of blue emerged from the corner of his eye and Tommy knew what he had to do. Without hesitation he grabbed the corner of Jack’s shirt as the older tried to take the hit for him and yanked Jack backward as the shadows pierced his flesh. </p><p>“I died first.” Jack grinned weakly as Tommy coughed out an unhealthy amount of blood and glanced down at the black spikes protruding from his body before vanishing in a flash of white light. </p><p>The ram roared and it’s gold eyes flashed as it’s wide jaws clamped over Jack’s head, crushing his skull under the force and killing him instantly. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of mooing and chirping made Tommy shoot up as he heaved in breaths of clean air and squinted as bright light made him blind. A hand gently pulled him upward and he blinked as the blurred form of Jack appeared before him, grinning. </p><p>“We did it Tommy!”</p><p>“I knew we could big man!” The sprawling familiar land of the Smp materialized around them and Tommy couldn't be happier as Jack pulled him into a tight hug before shoving him away with a playful frown. <br/>“Want to kill a powerless god?” </p><p>“Hell yeah!” </p><p>Two silhouettes disappeared into the prison decked out in full netherite and remerged hours later before the crowd of onlookers who were in disbelief and surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Jack Manifold has earned the achievement: To hell and back <br/>Tommyinnit has earned the achievement: To hell and back <br/>Dream was slain trying to escape VENGEFUL SPIRITS </p><p>The resurrection book was dropped into soul fire where it burned into ash and drifted in the wind under the watchful eyes of Sam and Puffy who vowed to never let anything hurt Tommy anymore… even though Tommy won't forgive Sam for not saving him. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of pale hands gently wrapped around a pile of ash. With a small flash of purple light the ash formed into the book once more and the hands opened up a portal, dropping the glowing book in and vanishing in the dark sky. </p><p>“Oh?” A man in purple armor turned around at a loud thud and stared, confused at the glowing book that laid on the floor and seemingly came from nowhere. He shrugged and picked it up, pushing it into the book case that was filled with old books and other objects.</p><p>He shifted in the purple suit and pulled down the visor that blocked the large X scar etched into his face. With the loud bang of a rocket Xisuma took off into the air leaving the book to sit in the bookshelf for many days to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you loved reading and the comic will be started shortly </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/scythdragon1/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>